The Empire of Neo-Brazil
Overview The Empire of Neo-Brazil, colloquially known as Neo-Brazil, is a large South American country. The official language is Portuguese, although Spanish is rapidly gaining ground as a common second language as immigrants arrive and borders expand. The most populous city and capital is Fortaleza, which is located in the Northeastern region. History Brazil was discovered by Europeans in the 16th century and was soon colonized by the Portuguese. Following its declaration of independence in 1822, Brazil set itself up as a constitutional monarchy. In 1889, A coup d'état briefly overthrew the reign of Emperor Pedro II, partially due to his unpopular act of abolishing slavery, but overwhelming popular support quickly forced the Republicans out of power and reinstated the monarchy. To reflect this new era, the country was renamed to The Empire of Neo-Brazil. Pedro II, weary of his duties, soon relinquished the throne to his son, Pedro III, who continued his reign to 1957. The current Emperor is Pedro IV. Government The Emperor permanently serves as both head of state and head of government, with limited powers. The government has adopted a parliamentary system; representatives are directly elected by the population (Which enjoys universal suffrage) and can serve for up to 10 years. In times of crisis, Parliament can vote to bestow or revoke the Emperor temporary emergency powers to take any action as he sees fit, short of alteration of the Constitution. Power has traditionally swung back and forth between the Liberal and Conservative coalitions, but recent international tensions have resulted in greater support for the Conservatives. Economy Neo-Brazil has a rich mercantile tradition inherited from its colonial days and is widely engaged in trade. The Neo-Brazilian economy is widely diversified, with healthy agriculture, industry, resource extraction, and service sectors. Abundant natural resources include oil and uranium. A quality and affordable public educational system has led to a reputation as a powerhouse in technology and innovation. Low population density from large territories has made infrastructure somewhat difficult to build up, although proposals for public works are floating around nonetheless. Neo-Brazil is currently in search of a supply of silicon. All trade proposals are welcomed and should be directed towards the Ministry of Commerce (AIM: arkayvee) Culture The Liberalism of Europe was eagerly adopted by Neo-Brazilians early on, leading to popular belief in free speech, rule of law, and equality of opportunity. The indigenous populations, immigrants, and assimilated peoples from neighboring countries have led to a diverse and multicultural Empire bound together by the Portuguese language and ideals of the Empire. Most of the population believe in Catholicism blended with local folk traditions, with varying degrees of devoutness, and refrain from mixing religion with politics. Despite the sociopolitical turmoil of the 19th and early 20th centuries, Neo-Brazil has remained largely ideologically moderate, although some worker's protection schemes have been adopted. Recently the Neo-Brazilian public has expressed support for the Pacific Confederacy, whom they view as an underdog bravely defying the odds, in its fight against The Worker's Collective. The aggressive expansionist tendencies of the Communist bloc have been viewed with concern. Foreign Policy Neo-Brazil has traditionally eschewed entangling alliances, owing to its relative geographic isolation and lack of rival neighboring countries, preferring not to involve themselves needlessly in conflicts. With the rise of the Fjordslandic Commonwealth, an alliance was made in the interests of mutual security. The formation of New Babylon as a neighbor was briefly viewed with some concern, but worries proved to be unfounded when the people of New Babylon overthrew their tyrannical overlords and voluntarily joined the Empire. The acquisition of nuclear arms by Cascadia and their subsequent unpredictable, unfettered deployment of them, however, greatly alarmed the Neo-Brazilian military establishment, who secretly began a crash nuclear program. Indeed, the nuclear wars showed that even countries that were not directly involved could become embroiled in conflicts not of their making. After having achieved nuclear capability, Neo-Brazil has continued to pursue a more active role on the international stage, in order to better deter possible aggression. The Iberian Showdown In 1969, the then Workers Collective landed a sizable expeditionary military force in Western Africa next to the Iberian Protectorate, with no declared or discernible reason. A campaign against the Iberian Protectorate soon followed, who quickly collapsed. It quickly became obvious that the remaining colony and foothold, and if left unabated, would pose a major threat to South American security. Neo-Brazil quickly issued an ultimatum for an immediate withdrawal, backed up by its superior Navy and Air Force. Fortunately, The Workers Collective backed down and open conflict was averted. The Holy Rome Intervention In 1970, the new nation of Holy Rome was established in Northeastern Canada, and came under immediate attack by the Nation of Islam. Although this was not viewed as an immediate threat to national security by the establishment, the Neo-Brazilian public, seeing their defenseless fellow Catholics come under unprovoked attack, demanded action, and so preparations for an Air and Sea campaign to halt the Nation of Islam offensive took place. The Nation of Islam reconsidered their position and called off their attack. The Republic of Cascadia subsequently announced open enrollment in NAACP, which Holy Rome and The Nation of Islam both took advantage of, eliminating the possibility of hostilities for the foreseeable future. Military Recent global crisis have convinced the government of the need for a larger standing military for self-defense. The Empire of Neo-Brazil is wholly committed to its national defense and that of its allies. It actively maintains an nuclear deterrent and will not hesitate to be the first to employ nuclear arms if deemed necessary. Category:Nation Category:Nation Builder